


i'm your protector

by joshbroban



Category: Glee
Genre: Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshbroban/pseuds/joshbroban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Unique and Azimio are siblings being raised by a single mom who doesn’t support Unique at all.</p><p>Warnings: This story is told from the perspective of a young Azimio, so the wrong name and pronouns are used. General transphobia/homophobia. I apologize also for the Archive's Unique tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm your protector

Azimio knows that Wade is different. Momma might ignore it and Daddy might not have stuck around long enough to notice, but he knows his brother better than anyone. Most little boys don’t spin around and steal their Mommas’ weaves and sing girl songs at the top of their lungs.

One day, Momma finds Wadey trying on her shoes and she gets real angry. She yells at him to take them off and smacks the right side of his head. Zimi has never seen her so angry; most of the time it just seems like she doesn’t care because she’s so busy at work.

“You keep an eye on your brother, and don’t let him pull this shit again!” She yells at

Azimio. “You watch him!”

She storms out of the room and Wade doesn’t cry until after she slams the door behind her.

He’s only a year older than him, but Azimio likes being Wadey’s protector. He feels like Spider-Man or Superman or Michael Jordan. Sometimes the other boys will say something in high voice or hold their hands limp in front of them, but Wade stopped crying about it months ago. He just sits on the swing or at his desk or in a corner and ignores them.

“What do you do when they’re yelling at you like that, Wadey?” Azimio asks one day while they’re doing the dishes on the tips of their toes.

Wade is quiet while he rinses the dish in his hands. He sets it in the rack and says, “I imagine myself on a big ol’ stage wearing a pretty dress and a curly wig.”

Azimio opens his mouth, but can’t think of anything to say.

“Do you hate me, Zimi?” Wade asks timidly.

Azimio furrows his brow. “No way. I’m your protector. I’m like Nick Cage or something.”

Wade smiles.

That night, Azimio is walking to their room and he sees Wade putting on a lady shoe. He knows he’s supposed to stop Wade when he sees him doing this, but he can’t. He’s figured out that Wade’s life isn’t going to be easy and most of the time, he’s afraid his brother is going to really get hurt, but he would feel like the bad guy if he stops him now.

Wade comes home with a list of spelling words and begins to write ‘unique’ on any surface he can.

A few days later, Azimio protects Wadey on the playground and gets beaten to a pulp. He transfers to a middle school and finds himself becoming the bad guy anyway.


End file.
